Cahill Chat Box
by WickedWickedMe
Summary: When Cahills are forced to spend a 45-minute minimum length of time chatting each day, hilarity ensues. It does say "Ian K." and "Amy C." but that's just because Amy and Ian do get teased by our favourite not-so-ninja on a regular basis.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues. **

**Booksareawesome has logged on. **

**39Ninjas has logged on. **

39Ninjas: HELP! It's the nerd-san!

Booksareawesome: I did not appreciate that, Dan.

**QuantumPhysics has logged on. **

39Ninjas: Who is QuantumPhysics?

Booksareawesome: It's Sinead, dweeb.

QuantumPhysics: It's Sinead, dweeb.

**PradaPrincess has logged on. **

39Ninjas: Well, there's no need to guess who that one is. Hello, Cobra.

PradaPrincess: Greetings, peasant.

**PoloPrince has logged on. **

39Ninjas: No need to guess who that one is, either.

PoloPrince: Good day to you too, Daniel.

PradaPrincess: I'm guessing QuantumPhysics is Sinead?

QuantumPhysics: Yep, of course! Quantum physics rock!

Booksareawesome: This conversation is mildly entertaining.

**HammerHead has logged on. **

HammerHead: Hi guys.

39Ninjas: Yo, Hammer my man!

PradaPrincess: Would it hurt you to stop using such language?

39Ninjas: No, but passing up a perfectly good chance to annoy you would definitely hurt me.

**Fiske C. has logged on. **

Booksareawesome: Nice name, Uncle Fiske :D

PoloPrince: How original.

PradaPrincess: Talk about stating the obvious.

Hammerhead: State the obvious.

QuantumPhysics: Huh?

HammerHead: I'm talking about stating the obvious.

39Ninjas: Nice one Hammer.

Booksareawesome:

State the obvious,

I didn't get my perfect fantasy,

I realized you loved yourself more than you would ever love me,

QuantumPhysics: FINALLY someone around here knows how to appreciate a good bit of Taylor Swift!

39Ninjas: Were you talking about the relationship between Ian and yourself, by any chance?

Booksareawesome: I'm pretending I did not see that line, Dan.

PradaPrincess: EEEEEEWWW! My brother and a colour-blind peasant!

Booksareawesome: As much as it may seem, Natalie, I assure you that I am not colour blind.

PradaPrincess: Could've fooled me.

PoloPrince: **(censored) **Daniel!

Fiske C.: AHEM.

39Ninjas: Uncle Fiske! I forgot that you were here!

Fiske C.: Apparently. I have set up this chat box and all of you are required to spend a minimum of 45 minutes a day here.

HammerHead: WHAT? WHY?

QuantumPhysics: WHAT? WHY?

Booksareawesome: WHAT? WHY?

PoloPrince: PARDON ME?

PradaPrincess: PARDON ME?

39Ninjas: NINJAS ARE AWESOME!

Booksareawesome: I am highly starting to doubt the fact that you and I are siblings, Dan.

PradaPrincess: I have always suspected that you aren't human. This just proves my suspicions have been true all along.

Fiske C.: Yes, you have all heard, or should I say, saw, me correctly. 45 minutes a day here should give all of you enough bonding time. On a side note, expletives will not be shown. The '**(censored)**' sign will show up, as we have all seen just now. Goodbye and try not to kill each other, please.

**Fiske C. has logged off. **

PradaPrincess: Pffffffft.

Hammerhead: Hey, Dan-O, is Fiske crazy?

39Ninjas: FISKE IS CRAZY.

PoloPrince: Undoubtedly.

Booksareawesome: Thought you would have known by now.

39Ninjas: Just like Natalie, who is an asylum escapee.

PradaPrincess: DANIEL I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

QuantumPhysics: DAN!

PoloPrince: DANIEL!

HammerHead: LOL

39Ninjas: ;D Thank you Hammer. Someone understands.

Booksareawesome: DANIEL ARTHUR CAHILL WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT! YOU ARE A MADRIGAL! SO ACT LIKE ONE!

HammerHead: Hey Sinead, where are Ned and Ted?

QuantumPhysics: Computer camp. They have accounts already, though. Ned is Thing #1 and Ted is Thing #2.

Booksareawesome: Cool names.

HammerHead: Madison and Reagan are at ballet camp.

39Ninjas: Ballet?

PoloPrince: _Your parents actually allowed them to go for a ballet camp? _

HammerHead: Yes, ballet. Actually, Mum and Dad think they are at a sports training camp. Madison and Reagan told them 'training camp' but never specified what type of training it was. I think Natalie gave them that tip.

PradaPrincess: Glad to be of help.

QuantumPhysics: Hey Amy, are you still with Evan?

Booksareawesome: No. He cheated on me and I pushed him into a pond. Nellie sucker-punched him.

39Ninjas: It was great. I got _everything_ on videotape. It's on CliqueMe.

PoloPrince: I guess I'll take a look later. Since when did you have a boyfriend, love?

Booksareawesome: None of your business, and don't call me love.

QuantumPhysics: His reaction?

Booksareawesome: Oh, the pond was half frozen. The layer of ice covering the pond was thin. When I pushed him on it, the ice broke and he fell through the ice. And the water was probably somewhere around three degrees Celsius.

39Ninjas: And he probably got hypothermia. After he managed to crawl out, sopping wet and shivering.

HammerHead: Okay, I am so watching that video.

QuantumPhysics: Great job Ames. I knew something was up with Evan since the time I first saw him.

PoloPrince: Anybody knows where Jonah is, by any chance?

39Ninjas: On tour in Japan.

Hammerhead: His account username will probably be something like NonStopRappin or something.

PradaPrincess: True.

QuantumPhysics: So, has he, like, contacted you since that day or something?

39Ninjas: The phone rang continually. So Nellie blasted her punk rock songs into the speakers. And it was at full blast.

HammerHead: Ouch.

PoloPrince: That must have been a very… painful… experience.

Booksareawesome: Trust me, it was. And Evan never called me again.

39Ninjas: Sadly, he has resorted to other irritating ways, like throwing pebbles on windows.

Booksareawesome: This is so yesterday, if not annoying.

39Ninjas: Especially if he throws pebbles ON THE WRONG PERSON'S WINDOWS. AT THE DEAD OF NIGHT.

Booksareawesome: Dan couldn't sleep all night, until Nellie threw open the window and yelled at him. Then he left, but not before the whole street heard Nellie's screaming.

PradaPrincess: Well, you've got to admire his effort…

39Ninjas: EVERYONE! A video of my sister sleep-talking is now available on CliqueMe! And guess what? She was talking about Ian!

Booksareawesome: **(censored)**

PoloPrince: **(censored)**

PradaPrincess: **(censored)** EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

QuantumPhysics: Well, it should be rather interesting, I suppose.

Hammerhead: I guess so.

39Ninjas: Oh it is SO interesting! You won't regret watching it!

**HammerHead has logged off.**

**39Ninjas has logged off.**

**QuantumPhysics has logged off.**

**PoloPrince has logged off.**

**Booksareawesome has logged off.**

**PradaPrincess has logged off. **

**Evan T. has logged on. **

Evan T.: Hi all, Fiske told me you were here and I created an account, so, Amy- Hey, where's everybody?

**39Ninjas has logged on.**

39Ninjas: Good luck with _that, _sucker. Haven't heard enough of Nellie's punk rock? Bye!

**39Ninjas has logged off.**

Evan T.:

I'll just have to log on tomorrow

**Evan T. has logged off.**

**A/N: Review please! I would love to hear suggestions on what they should do the next chapter! Yep, I'll keep this A/N short, so… BYE!**

**~Wicked.**


	2. Truthordareing

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues. **

Cahill Chat Box, Chapter Two.

**39Ninjas has logged on. **

**PoloPrince has logged on.**

39Ninjas: Y'all are so lucky the profanities are filtered through. 

**Booksareawesome has logged on. **

**PradaPrincess has logged on. **

**QuantumPhysics has logged on. **

Quantumphysics: Well, Amy, I have to admit that that was rather interesting.

**HammerHead has logged on. **

Booksareawesome: I don't even know where Dan got that recording from.

39Ninjas: Well, duh, from when you were sleeping?

PradaPrincess: Well, I suppose I have to thank Daniel this once. I have some very useful blackmail material.

**Evan T. has logged on. **

Evan T.: Hi all. As most of you do not know. Fiske has allowed me to create an account here.

Booksareawesome: What are you doing here? This is called the _Cahill_ Chat Box for a reason.

QuantumPhysics: Yo Evan, how're you recovering from that hypothermia?

HammerHead; Sinead, you're acting like Jonah.

PoloPrince: Go away Alan.

Evan T.: Who's Alan?

PoloPrince: You are.

QuantumPhysics: After what you did to Amy, you really think we'd let you be here? You little **(censored).**

39Ninjas: Everyone's abusing that **(censored)** thing.

HammerHead: Right. But for the 'censored' thing to come out, you had to type in a swear right? ;p.

PradaPrincess; Sinead, are you talking about Ian or Alan?

QuantumPhyics: Well, in this case it applies to Alan.

Evan T.: Amy, please listen, it wasn't what-

Booksareawesome: I'M IGNORING YOU.

PoloPrince: We're all ignoring sorry little you.

HammerHead: Cause you're so irritating.

PradaPrincess: And we're going to pretend that you do not exist.

QuantumPhysics: So right. You cheated on Amy remember?

Evan T.: T.T

Booksareawesome: Evan, do everyone a favour and leave now.

39Ninjas: Yes, go away Alan.

Evan T.: Why?

HammerHead: You are incredibly dense, you know?

PradaPrincess: Because you are a peasantly peasant.

39Ninjas: Everyone's a peasant in your eyes.

PradaPrincess: Especially you. Glad you know that.

Evan T.: Amy, please listen. That really wasn't-

QuantumPhysics: Hey everyone, let's play a game.

PoloPrince: Good idea.

PradaPrincess: Truth or Dare?

HammerHead: Sure.

Booksareawesome: Sounds good. I'll go first then.

Evan T.: Can I join?

HammerHead: Cahills, this is a gentle reminder that there is ABSOLUTELY NO NEED to talk to nonexistent people.

Booksareawesome: let's start the game. Sinead, truth or dare?

Quantumphysics: Truth.

Booksareawesome: Okay, since you're my best friend, I won't embarrass you too much. Do you still sleep with a teddy bear?

QuantumPhysics: You call that not embarrassing?

PoloPrince: Which means that you still sleep with a teddy bear.

PradaPrincess: Sinead, I never would've thought…

QuantumPhysics: FINE! I still sleep with my teddy bear! We've established that! If you all really want to know, his name is Mr. Squiggles! So moving on, Dan, truth or dare?

39Ninjas: Dare. No ninja master can ever reject a dare.

PradaPrincess: Make it horribly embarrassing.

Evan T.: Um, guys?

QuantumPhysics: Like I needed you to tell me that, Natalie. Dan, you have to repeat "I am in love with Natalie Kabra" five times than let Amy video you down and post the video on CliqueMe.

PradaPrincess: **(censored)** EEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

I meant to make it embarrassing for him, not for me!

39Ninjas: Whag? Thad wils dhamgd repuhtftion= ofd ninja madstefr. **(censored)**

PoloPrince: Pardon?

HammerHead: Dan-O! What do you mean?

Booksareawesome: He's not thinking straight and has lost the ability to spell! He really means 'What? This will damage reputation of ninja master.'

PoloPrince: Apart from the swear words. Seems like he had no problem typing them out.

Evan T.: Guys? I am still here.

QuantumPhysics: Let's all take notice of him for a moment. I want to give him a piece of my mind.

HammerHead: Don't we all?

QuantumPhysics: Alan, for starters, you cheated on Amy. I can't believe it! You would really **(content is removed because of excessive words and curses).**

PoloPrince: You are just wasting your time here.

Evan T.: Okay. Good point. Amy, call me.

Booksareawesome: Stop being delusional.

**Evan T. has logged off. **

PradaPrincess: Mission accomplished.

Hammerhead: back to the game…

Booksareawesome: The video is now up on CliqueMe!

PoloPrince: Daniel, you really did that?

39Ninjas: Yes I did. Quick everybody log off! Fiske is logging on to lecture us about our behavior towards Alan!

PradaPrincess: Which was totally appropriate.

Booksareawesome: Fiske's lectures suck. They are so horribly long and boring. Bye, and remember to watch that video!

PradaPrincess: Well, I don't like lectures. I'll be off.

**PradaPrincess has logged off. **

**39Ninjas has logged off. **

**QuantumPhysics has logged off.**

**PoloPrince has logged off. **

**Booksareawesome has logged off. **

**Hammerhead has logged off. **

**Fiske C. has logged on. **

Fiske C.: Cahills, I just wanted to say that your behavior towards Evan was entirely inappropriate and **(content removed because of excessive words)**

Fiske C.: Ah, well.

**Fiske C. has logged off. **

A/N: Hi all! Thanks for reading Cahill Chat Box! I shall now reply to all reviewers…

**amycahillfan101: THANK YOU SO MUCH.**

**Agent Get Amy and Ian Together: EVAN WILL DIEEEEEEEEEE!**

**shiningwaves: :D Thanks. Updated. **

**nellieawesomegomez: Who doesn't love Nellie? We all do!**

**Candyloversunite15: I'm a candy lover! Now what?**

**Tribute324: I love your profile picture. That is the cover for my book as well. **

**Addictedtoreading9; YOU ARE AWESOME FOR REVIEWING.**

**JesseCPK: I'll be using some of your ideas (cough AGAIN cough) in the next chapter, which will be amazingly long. **

**amianfreak19: The whole 'bullying Evan' process is but part of life. **

**Hostage2: Madison and Reagan, as well as things 1 and 2 will be appearing next chapter. **

**CatsareCool: Do I know you?**

**hopecahill39: Thank you! Those who review are awelous (awesome, fabulous).**

**PearlAgent64: Yep, they were censored bad words. And Evan deserved all that was coming his way (insert evil laugh.)**

**Hello; Thanks for the review. 'Preciate it (lol. Acting like Jonah.)**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: Those who would like a guest appearance in the next chapter please leave it in the reviews. LIMITED TO THE FIRST THREE ONLY. **

**And this is WickedWickedMe, logging off. **

**~Love, WWM.**


	3. Nellie pwns Alan

Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues.

I also do not own Nellie's awesome insult, so feel free to use it.

**39Ninjas has logged on.**

**Booksareawesome has logged on.**

**HammerHead has logged on.**

**PradaPrincess has logged on.**

**PoloPrince has logged on.**

**QuantumPhysics has logged on. **

**Fiske C. has logged on.**

Fiske C.: Welcome Cahills to another day at the Cahill Chat Box!

PradaPrincess: When I could be shopping right now.

HammerHead: We were forced, Fiske.

Fiske C.: Yes. I hear Reagan, Madison, Ned and Ted will be logging on shortly. Well, we will be having guest appearances for the next three sessions! Guests from FanFiction will be coming to chat with you guys!

39Ninjas: What is FanFiction?

Fiske C.: Everybody, please be nice to our guest. Goodbye.

QuantumPhysics: Why, we are always nice!

Fiske C.: What about to Evan?

**Fiske C. has logged off.**

QuantumPhysics: Except Alan.

Booksareawesome: Dan, FanFiction is a website where people post their fan fictions.

HammerHead: here we go again, stating the obvious.

addictedtoreading9 had logged on.

addictedtoreading9: Dan, you must stop fangirling over ninjas and look up to the mighty samurai instead.

PradaPrincess: Are you the guest from FanFiction?

addicted2reading9: Yes.

39Ninjas: Excuse me, but I do not _fangirl_ over ninjas.

PoloPrince: All he does is worship the ground they walk on.

Booksareawesome: And kiss their feet.

39Ninjas: HEY! And what's so good about samurais? Compared to ninjas, they're just piddling little creatures.

addicted2reading9: _Piddling little creatures?_

**Thing#1has logged on. **

**Thing#2 has logged on. **

Thing#1: Hello

Thing#2: Everybody.

39Ninjas: Still completing each other's sentences, I see.

Thing#1: I'm Ned and

Thing#2: I'm Ted.

QuantumPhysics: Like we didn't know that.

**HiphopDancing has logged on.**

**BalletDancing has logged on. **

HiphopDancing: Everybody! Reagan and I only need to log on once per four days because of our dancing lessons!

PradaPrincess: That's not very fair.

Thing#1: In your face Madison

Thing#2: Ned and I only need to log on

Thing#1: Once per five days because

Thing#2: We attended this science training thing.

BalletDancing: UNFAIR!

PradaPrincess: That's what I thought.

addictedtoreading9: Well, YOU could always join a Science training camp, Natalie. I hear Ned and Ted are doing Chemistry. **(A/N: I HATE Chemistry****)**

39Ninjas: Yeah, then I wouldn't have to put up with you.

Booksareawesome: DAN! Don't be rude!

**Evan T. has logged on.**

Evan T.: Hi guys ;)

PoloPrince: Oh **(censored)** the little **(censored)**'s online again.

Thing#1: Wait a moment but

Thing#2: Aren't you that

Thing#1: Crazy weirdo that

Thing#2: Amy used to date?

Thing#1: Then she broke up with you but

Thing#2: You kept on stalking her or something.

HammerHead: Hey guys! Sinead and I managed to hack into Fiske's laptop! We changed Alan's name to StupidWeirdo, and then we disabled the log-off function for his account temporarily so we can now rant at him!

PradaPrincess: Awesome!

Thing#1: You rock

Thing#2: Sis!

BalletDancing: Hammer, you actually MANAGED to hack into a system?

HiphopDancing: Really?

HammerHead: Duh, of course I did.

StupidWeirdo: Change it back!

PoloPrince: No.

addictedtoreading9: No.

39Ninjas: Why is your name StupidWeirdo? It should be ReallyStupidWeirdo.

Thing#1: Alan, Becky Madison from school told me you were incredibly desperate and you once called Amy and wouldn't stop.

Thing#2: Then Dan shoved your head in the water fountain.

39Ninjas: Not really. I just tied his laces together and he tripped, so he fell headfirst into the water fountain.

PradaPrincess: Why didn't you just shoot him with your dart gun? Or use poison?

StupidWeirdo: I'M SORRY AMY! I LOVE YOU!

QuantumPhysics: Ugh, that guy makes me sick. Ned, Ted, by the way I smell something burning in the kitchen.

Thing#1: Oh no

Thing#2: It's our experiment!

Thing#1: We gotta go save it,

Thing#2: So bye for now, guys!

**Thing#1 has logged off.**

**Thing#2 has logged off.**

**Psychodramabeautyqueen has logged on. **

Booksareawesome: Nellie?

Psychodramabeautyqueen: Um, yes?

PradaPrincess: _Psychodramabeautyqueen?_

Psychodramabeautyqueen: Problems?

39Ninjas: Crazy Alan's back here. Can you help us get rid of him?

StupidWeirdo: Please, no punk rock, I'm begging you.

addictedtoreading9: Yes please, he deserves it.

Psychodramabeautyqueen: Nice name. Did someone hack into the system or did he give himself that name?

PoloPrince: Obviously the geek gave himself that name. His mind works in strange ways.

StupidWeirdo: The system was hacked!

Psychodramabeautyqueen: Fine! I wrote a poem. It's called "Ode to a stupid weirdo", AKA Alan.

StupidWeirdo: Really? You wrote a poem for me?

Booksareawesome: You wrote a POEM for this guy?

Psychodramabeautyqueen: Yeah, why not? I'll read it out.

I love your smile, your face and your eyes,

HammerHead: **(censored)**

PradaPrincess: That's just so WRONG on so many levels.

addictedtoreading9: Totally.

Booksareawesome: Come again?

39Ninjas: **(Content removed due to excessive words)**

Psychodramabeautyqueen: HEAR me out, will you?

I love your smile, your face and your eyes.

Gosh, I'm good at telling lies.

I see your face when I am dreaming,

That's why I always wake up screaming.

Oh, loving beauty, you float with grace

PoloPrince: _Oh loving beauty?_

Psychodramabeautyqueen: Uh-huh.

Oh loving beauty, you float with grace,

Now if only you could hide your face.

Kind, incredible, caring and hot,

These describe everything you are…

NOT!

StupidWeirdo: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

39Ninjas: Thumbs up Nellie!

addictedtoreading9: Epic awesomeness!

Booksareawesome: Thank you Nellie!

BalletDancing: PWNED!

HiphopDancing: PWNED!

PradaPrincess: Sinead and hammer, do you mind making StupidWeirdo's account log off? We are planning a siege on his house and we don't want him getting wind of it.

StupidWeirdo: Wait, what?

**StupidWeirdo has logged off.**

QuantumPhysics: There you go.

PradaPrincess: Great! Ian will bring the poison, I will bring the lipstick, Hammer, Reagan and Madison can bring stink bombs and toilet paper, Daniel can bring the itching powder, Nella-

Psychodramabeautyqueen: It's NELLIE.

PradaPrincess: Yeah yeah whatever. Anyway, you can bring the punk rock CD, and Amy can bring the video camera. Any items I missed out?

QuantumPhysics: Yep, you forgot the duct tape. I can bring them. I have loads of it.

39Ninjas: Cool.

PradaPrincess: Great! See you all in the park in… 15 minutes. Bye!

**39Ninjas has logged off.**

**Booksareawesome has logged off.**

**HammerHead has logged off.**

**PradaPrincess has logged off.**

**PoloPrince has logged off.**

**QuantumPhysics has logged off. **

**Before the ever-awesome A/N, here are the replies to all my fantastic reviewers. **

**Scintillating Golden Leaves: XD Thanks for pointing that one out. Glad you liked it, and I hope this chapter is even better. **

**RoselleAutumnSunrise: Okay… Maybe I will post a tiny bit of it in the A/N for the next chapter or something. Maybe on my profile. But not right now…**

**SpiritOfMusic316: Nah not really XD But I'm hoping they break up soon. REAL soon. **

**candyloversunite: I like your review. Hence me replying. Did I mention that I like candy? **

**amycahillfan101: ;) Nellie's wrath is far, far, far worse though…**

**shiningwaves: I know right! He is just so (censored) and (content removed due to excessive words.)**

**nellieawesomegomez: Well, to answer your question, nobody really likes Evan very much so they purposely call him "Alan" to irritate him. Alan's too dense to figure that out though. Typical. **

**The Gone Angel: Glad you liked this :) **

**tribute324: No problem! On a side note, you DO support Peeta/Katniss right? I just can't stand Katniss/Gale! **

**irishpixie823: Of COURSE Nellie will log on! Life ain't fun without Nellie!**

**Laina1616: Thanks so much! Do update your story soon too. **

**Anna1090: Hey. Thanks for dropping that review, made my day ;)**

**slytheringirl123: Fellow housemate, I am a Slytherin too. **

**Reginaa2111: Thank you! (*heart*) cause FF net doesn't allow hearts ;(**

**Dream. Love. Smile.: You know, sooner or later I'm gonna kill Evan with my bare hands if he won't get out of the chat room lol XD sorry for this really late update. **

**Guest (Rosie): ;) **

**PandaRox: YEAH BABY! Alan's going to get what's coming to him!**

**Silvery-White Pearl: Oh gosh, this update is so late! I'm really sorry!**

**catdreamer39: yep ;) But insulting Evan is always better. **

**NinjaGreen13: Why thank you Ninja **** (*heart you too*)**

**Cheshire. Death. : You are making me feel so guilty for my late update **** But thanks for your review all the same! Hope this chapter was good. **

**Adrianne: OF COURSE AMIAN IS COMING! AMIAN WILL REIGN.**

**Khbr23hw: Heehee **** Well, I tried in this chapter.**

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO SHININGWAVES **

**Cause of the voting thing (check Chapter 2 of the Circle of Logic.)**

**Good news: I won the story contest with my friends, effectively winning an iPad so. Expect quicker updates. After my STUPID exams end. **

**Logging off, Wicked. **

**Chapter dedication to shingwaves for voting. **


	4. Should I remove this? Poll's up

Hey everyone. Sorry for misleading you to think this is a chapter, when it really isn't. But there's something we have to clear up.

How many of you –really- just be honest- think that I should remove Cahill Chat Box?

Leave a review.

Before you do that, click on the "reviews" button and read that one review by StoryWeaver somethingorother. He/She says he/she will report this if I don't take it down.

Please tell me exactly how you feel about this story. Even if you think I can't write better than a troll, or that I am a step away from being a Mary-Sue, or a great big meanie for insulting Evan. Just tell me.

And StoryWeaver.

I read your profile. Be flattered. It's not everyday that I select someone's profile to read. You said that there were some people always PMing you saying generic old things?

Here's my response.

- -I'm just writing for fun, don't be so uptight  
_-I'm writing because I love it. I could care less if I received a flame, much less a CC. _

-People like my stories and I do too

_-Does everybody like my stories? I appreciate my reviewers and I keep their welfare in mind. If 99% of the people in the world hated on Evan, but the 1% left support him (and think I suck for being mean and hating on him), what will be the overall verdict? I'm pretty sure it's not the latter. _  
-Everybody else does it  
_-Again, I wrote this because I like writing. If everyone else on this archive magically became Mary-Sues overnight, it's not like I will be all trollish the next day. _

-You have no life

_-I'm pretty sure you have a life, if you can leave a review._ _But you have YOUR life. I have MY life. Let's just live our own lives. _  
-I hope you feel good about destroying people's confidence

_-Well, to clear this up, this did not do anything about my confidence. This is, to me, but another random day in my fantabulous and majestical daily life, most of which includes writing fanfiction which most people appreciate. _  
-Don't like, don't read

_-Seriously, I don't care. I put my story up for a reason. So that others can read it. _  
-I'm only 11/12/13/14/15/16, give me a break!

-_I'm thirteen, and no, you don't have to give me a break. I wouldn't show my face on this archive if my stories were riddled with holes. _

-I don't care what you say  
_-Partially. It's my story, and most people like it, so stop being selfish and get over yourself, please. However, I will let my reviewers have the last word, thank you very much. _

-You made my sister/my friend/a random person upset!

_-Ah ah ah, like I said, this is but another normal day to me. _  
-You don't work here, you can't tell me what to do

_-Fine. Report this. _

_I should mention I have saved copies of every single chapter of every story I have ever written. But hey, who am I to speak? _

_By the way, I quote your words "if a story is well written, you can get away with a lot of stuff." I wholeheartedly agree, and let me thank you once more for taking thirty seconds out of your great life to review a piddling little story like this. Good day. _

And my reviewers, thank you for supporting this story. It means a lot. But please do poll to tell me how you feel about it all, and do bear in mind that even if this story is taken down, I will not stop writing my other stories.

Love you all!

-Wicked, who will be taking a verrrrrrry short break for awhile until poll results come back.


End file.
